Motion sensors in consumer electronics are subjected to interference due to their integration into compact and highly complex systems, such as smart phones, electronic tablets and wearable devices. In particular, mechanical vibrations from speakers, vibrators or other system components can impact the desired motion signal by inducing noise and error in the motion sensor output. Moreover, the resonance behaviors of the motion sensor can amplify the mechanical vibrations further increasing the noise and error in motion sensor output. A conventional approach to address this issue is to implement an electrical low-pass filter at the output of the sensor to attenuate the signal that is out of a defined bandwidth (BW) of the motion sensor. The electrical low-pass filter, however, may not be sufficient and consumes power which limits its utility in low power applications.